


Nice to meet you

by wordsbyLaw



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Im so thirsty for lancelot, M/M, Masturbation, my other fic is too slowburn so here goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbyLaw/pseuds/wordsbyLaw
Summary: Lance bumps into this hot stranger he apparently nearly hooked up with a couple weeks ago.





	Nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a one shot.... i think....  
> also its 3 am and i literally just wrote it right now and i didn't reread it lmao pray

”Hey, do I know you?” Lance asked the stranger. He’d been staring his way for a while and it wasn’t like Lance minded (he was quite attractive) but something about him felt familiar.

“You don’t remember?” The stranger seemed more surprised than anything, though perhaps a little amused as well.

“So I do know you!”

“We met a couple weeks ago at The Lioness.” Oh, that bar. That bar where Lance had gotten black out drunk and found four hickeys from his nape to his chest. He could already feel himself blushing. Was this the stranger who’d left those marks?

“Your friends stole you away before I had a change to ask for your number,” The stranger smiled and exuded confidence.

Lance wasn’t used to being flirted at. He was usually the one doing the flirting and it was a little disorientating. “Oh, uh, yeah… yeah!” He gathered himself. “Sure thing!”

He hesitated for a moment before asked, while the stranger put his name down in his contact list. “Honestly, I don’t remember anything from The Lioness. Where you the one who left those hickeys?”

The stranger huffed out a little chuckle and handed Lance his phone back; the display said Lotor.

“Yeah, that was me, I was a bit tipsy, I hope I didn’t go to overboard…” He scratched behind his long ear. It was cute.

“Ah, don’t worry, my only issue with that is my friends poking fun at it,” Lance bumped his shoulder against Lotor’s, reassuringly. “But uhm, how far- how far did we go that time?”

Lotor’s chuckle turned into a proper laugh, and wow Lance liked the sound of that. “Oh don’t worry. We spent like 20 minutes making out in the disabled restroom on the second floor, but then you puked in the sink and a doorman knocked on the door so that was that.”

Lance felt his face heat up again, “wow, well, you must be really desperate to still be interested in me after I got sick in front of you,” he joked.

He shrugged and smiled, “maybe I just like you.”

Lance nearly died. Holy shit.

“Anyway, do you wanna meet up at the Lioness again this weekend? Maybe have a do-over?”

It took Lance a moment to respond but he got there eventually. “Yeah, yeah, for sure.”

“Nice, well it was good to meet you Lance,” Lotor took his hand and squeezed it firmly. “I gotta go, ‘got some business to attend to. See you Friday.” He winked when he left. Holy heck, he winked! Lance was spellbound.

 

He tried to remember what had happened when they met, but only vague images and sensations came back to him. He asked Keith, who’d been there too, but he’d been too busy making out with Shiro to notice.

When he got back home to his apartment he sat down and tried to have a hard think. He remembered being in a good mood, and the music, dancing, he’d had quite a few drinks.

Someone had danced with him, maybe that had been Lotor? They had put their arms around him from behind and slid their hands up his chest. He remembered liking the feeling of their hot breath behind his ear. Then there was a black hole in his memory. Next thing he remembered was definitely Lotor! They were at the bar, Lance leaning his back against it and Lotor leaning into him to reach behind him for their drinks. There was another black hole. And then they were in the restroom. Lance remembered the flutter he’d felt in his stomach when Lotor had grabbed his ass and pulled him close, slid his hands down his thighs and lifted him up onto the sink. Lance had moaned when Lotor gave him the first hickey and pressed their erections together through their pants.

Lance was getting hard thinking about it. How had he not remembered that earlier? His hand was on his crotch, debating whether or not to rub one out before bed.

He tossed his clothes in the washing bin and grabbed the lube from his bedside table. He considered the dark purple dildo for a moment, but let it be for now.

He thought of Lotor’s hands on him and squeezed his dick lightly. He poured a decent amount of lube over himself and shivered at the coolness of it. Lotor would probably like to see him like this, stroking himself to full hardness. Having Lotor between his thighs had felt great. He spread his legs and let his free hand flutter along his sensitive skin. How had his dick felt through his pants? Lance tried to imagine the outline of it and his mouth watered. His hand sped up at the thought of blowing him.

Lotor would definitely want to fuck him right? It wasn’t even a conscious decision that guided his free hand down between his legs. The lube was already there, wetting his hole. He imagined Lotor watching him and felt that familiar flutter in his stomach. He would want to put on a good show if he ever got the chance. Good enough that Lotor wouldn’t be able to keep passively watching.

Imagining it was Lotor doing it, he pushed a finger inside himself and gasped. He felt his heart speed up and bit his lip to stay quiet.

One finger quickly became two and he was panting heavily as he thought of Lotor finger fucking him over that sink. He would prep him like that, until he was ready to take his cock. Lance fumbled for the drawer of his night stand and yanked the small dildo out. He jerked it once with his lube slick hand and pressed the button that started the low vibrations.

He truly did try not to moan out loud when he pressed it inside himself. It was a tight fit. He should have used three fingers instead of two, but then again; he did like that slight burn. There was no longer any focus left for keeping quiet, the dam had been broken and now the room was flooded in his pants and broken moans and hitched swears. He found a good angle for the dildo and kept thrusting it in and out of himself as fast as his wrist would allow. The orgasm was building, coiling low in his gut and he imagined Lotor fucking him. Hard and fast, sweat on his brow, the way his abdomen would tremble when he would be close to coming inside Lance and how he his rhythm would falter. Lance was so close, he fumbled with the button at the base of the vibrator that turned it up a nudge and whimpered at the effect.

Maybe Lotor would tell him he was a good boy, and that he was allowed to come. It was completely self-indulgent and definitely what pushed him over the edge. He moaned high pitched and long, almost sobbing, as his cock spurted come across his stomach all the way up to his collarbone.

He pulled out the dildo and turned off the vibrations, tossing it on the floor and just lied in bed, starfish style, gasping for a moment.

Wow, he really wanted Lotor. Friday was gonna be fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day :D please leave some ;)


End file.
